


Surprises, second chances and soup

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: "Bobbi Morse was really good at reading people, she was an excellent spy after all. Even if she wasn’t, it still would’ve been obvious to her that the eleven year old standing in front of her was hiding something. "Bobbi knows her daughter is hiding something from her and she suspects it has to do with Hunter.





	Surprises, second chances and soup

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I found online ''quit stalling, where's your father?" on the Tumblr blog @prompt-bank.

Bobbi Morse was really good at reading people, she was an excellent spy after all. Even if she wasn’t, it still would’ve been obvious to her that the eleven year old standing in front of her was hiding something. In the last ten minutes she had ‘lost’ her hairbrush, basketball shorts, Darth Vader shaped school bag, three Nancy Drew books, her diary and Daisy the dog. Bobbi was able to find all those things rather quickly because they appeared to have been ‘hidden’ rather than lost. Izzy could be messy and disorganized but she was never this bad at losing things. Adding to the suspicion, it was Saturday afternoon and Izzy had played basketball two hours ago so there was no reason why she needed her shorts now. 

“Izzy-“

“I know I saw my pencil case this morning.” Izzy said convincingly. Bobbi was becoming concerned about how good her daughter's lying had gotten recently. 

“I’m sure it will turn up before school on Monday. Do we really need to find it now?”

Izzy continues to act frazzled throwing various objects around the room. One of her shoes hits her ‘Quake is my hero’ poster hanging in her room causing it to fall on the floor. She purchased the poster herself a couple of months ago, to the astonishment of her parents. When she found out they used to work with Quake (thanks to Hunter accidentally letting that information slip) she didn’t talk to them for a week. Ever since then she had been pestering them to introduce her. They didn’t know how to explain to her how desperately they wanted to and how many times they had considered it before deciding that it would put her safety in jeopardy. Isabelle wasn’t on any lists but their tags had been very clear to them when she was born that if she had any contact with anyone at SHIELD she would be. It wasn’t fair, that an innocent child could be punished for what they did before she was born. 

“Yes I need it because I need to finish my math homework tonight and it has my ruler in it and my favourite pen, the one with the bird on top and-“ 

“Izzy. It will show up and you’ll have more than enough time to finish your homework tomorrow.”  
Bobbi goes to leave but Izzy blocks her exit nervously. Bobbi figures out exactly what’s going on.

_So Hunter’s up to something…_ She thinks. 

“Izzy, what’s your dad up to?”

Izzy looks down trying to hide how nervous she is.

“I’m not sure. Any way I really want to finish my homework tonight so can you please help me find my pencil case.” She hurriedly changes the subject before quickly glancing down at her watch, confirming Bobbi's suspicion that her husband was up to something. 

She looks down at her daughter,and positions her hands on her shoulders to reassure her that she isn’t in trouble.

“Isabelle Mackenzie, please quit stalling. Where is your father and what is he up to?” 

Izzy realizes the game is up. Whilst she had been getting very good at lying and telling half-truths she never kept secrets from her parents for very long, to their relief.

She sighs. “He’s downstairs.”

Bobbi goes to leave but Izzy blocks her path again. 

“Can you please wait-“ She pleads desperately whilst glancing at her watch again. “Another 15 minutes.”

“Sure.”

“It’s a good surprise, I promise.” She reassures her mother.

*

Bobbi walks down the stairs with intrigue as to what her husband and daughter were planning. Today does hold some significance to her, but she hardly doubts he remembers the event to which it signified. There were much more important events to commerate, namely their two wedding anniversaries ( Hunter insisted on celebrating them both) as well as the more somber occasions ( the day they got divorced, the day they got disavowed from SHIELD and the days they lost some of their closest friends and allies). On top of those they also had their daughters birthday which by some ironic coincidence fell on the anniversary of the day when they were disavowed from SHIELD. They haven’t explained that to her yet, mainly because they can’t agree on the best way to start that conversation. She knows bits and pieces of it. She’s heard stories of Mack their really good friend who they can’t see anymore because he’s really busy with his very important job but is where her middle name Mackenzie comes from. 

She smells the strong aroma of mushroom soup. She remembers to act surprised in order to keep up the charade for the sake of her daughter, but knows that Hunter will see right through it and probably assumed that she would have figured it out anyway. 

He’s decorated the table with blue glitter and placed her escrima sticks wrapped in streamers in the middle. 

“What did you do?” She whispers in his ear.

“Remember the day you and Jemma got back from being undercover at Hydra?”

“You remember that?” She whispers back in shock.

“How could I forget? I considered it the worst day of my life for about a week and then I realized it was one of the best days.” He replies sarcastically.

She stares at him in shock and begins to tear up slightly. The smallest things that reminded her of that time in their lives long before Izzy was a possibility never failed to make her emotional. 

He embraces her and she totally relaxes into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Back on this day 14 years ago she never could’ve foreseen what they were going to have to go through. If someone had told her on that day that in 14 years time she would be celebrating that day whilst she was flying back with another agent she barely knew, which at that time seemed like any ordinary end to a mission, with Hunter who she had married again (she never would've believed that especially) and their daughter, she never would’ve believed them. After a few moments of reminiscing she pulls back from him before kissing him. The kiss is soft and tender as they are aware that their daughter is in the room. They are interrupted by Izzy gagging. They break away only to discover that,to their relief,they weren’t the cause of her gagging but rather the culprit was the mushroom soup which she had curiously tried while her parents had been preoccupied. 

“That soup is disgusting why do you make it for special celebrations? We should have burgers instead, they are much nicer.” 

Her parents shared a look and laughed softly.

“What is it?!” Izzy was not happy about being left out of the joke.

“Mushrooms are the food of second – chances. They're lucky.” Hunter explains.

“I don’t care if they’re lucky. They’re disgusting!”

Hunter gestures for her to join them. She eagerly abandons her soup and positions herself between the two of them.

Unlike her daughter, Bobbi didn’t hate mushrooms. She felt lucky and grateful for the second-chance that they represented. She wouldn’t trade what that second chance had given her now for the world.


End file.
